


Do We Have a Deal?

by galeruicewing15



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, finally finished it, just a lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galeruicewing15/pseuds/galeruicewing15
Summary: Dark and Anti want to take over the channels, but how?





	Do We Have a Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally finished this thing that's been sitting in my drive for a long ass time  
> hmu if you wanna read something. you can find me at @mysteryprxncess for oc stuff or @kingoftherookery for ego/youtube stuff

“You're an awful businessman.”

Anti snorted at Dark’s words. Of course the almighty _Darkiplier_ would say that, infamously known for his sweet words and honeyed charm. _Of course_ he would say it in that _I’m-so-much-more-superior-than-you-in-every-way_ kind of tone. And of course it would annoy the piss out of Anti.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ ,” Anti said, not keeping the derision out of his tone. He pointed his knife at Dark. “Not all of us can afford t’go to business school.”

Dark just rolled his eyes. It annoyed Anti even more how he didn't react to any of Anti’s insults.

“My answer is still no,” Dark said coolly, folding his hands over his crossed legs. “I just don't see how your plan would work.”

That was another thing about Dark that annoyed Anti. Always elegant and poised, never wanting to take any risks unless he knew he could win. Dark had the patience of a saint, and Anti just couldn't understand how he didn't die from all the waiting.

Anti sighed and leaned further back in the chair he was sitting in, swinging his knife by the handle. Compared to Dark, who was sitting properly in his chair, one leg crossed over the other knee, his hands holding them up, relaxed, Anti very much looked like a teenage hooligan that had been sent to the principal's office for throwing a paper airplane at the teacher.

“It’s _so_ goin’ to work,” Anti said. “Based on how _stupid_ Mark and Seán are, and how much the fan base loves us.”

Dark raised a perfectly polished eyebrow. “I don't think _love_ is the correct word to describe the relationship between us and the fan base.”

Anti shrugged and tossed his knife in the air to keep himself entertained. “You know I’d liketa say its _fear_ and/or _respect_ , but it's more like a weird kinda obsessed love, some amusement, and a whole lotta lust. Mostly a mix of all three.”

Anti thought he saw Dark’s mouth twitch up at one corner slightly. “I see.”

“I’m surprised you can't see how much they're obsessed over us,” Anti said, exasperated. “They're still not over that _A Date with Markiplier_ or whatever. An’ that li’l skit you and the rest did last May was clever, too. An’ Jack’s fan base is practically eatin’ outta the palm of my hand they're so scared of what I'm goin’ to do to their _precious coffee bean_ an’ the others. I honestly think they'd bow down at our feet if we finally took over the channels.”

Dark hummed thoughtfully---or, at least, that's what Anti assumed anyway---and leaned back in his plush, leather office chair. He brought a hand to his lips in a thoughtful manner.

“You might be right there,” Dark admitted.

Anti snorted again. _Of course,_ Dark would never say that he was right. “But?”

“ _But_ ,” Dark began, “I still think we need something as _collateral_. Say we take Mark and Jack hostage, instead of killing them.”

Anti sighed again. It was like jumping through hoops with him. “That’s too much work. Besides, someone would eventually come lookin’ for ‘em. I say we kill ‘em outright. Saves the trouble of havin’ ta lug their heavy bodies everywhere. Only to the dumpster.”

This time Dark sighed. “You do realize that if you kill Seán and Mark, it will kill us as well?”

Anti was quiet. He hadn’t thought about that. “Oh,” he said quietly.

Dark glared at Anti over the tips of his fingers. “Now you understand why I wasn’t so keen to go along with your plan.”

Anti huffed and sunk lower in his chair. Now he really felt like he was being reprimanded. “Well, what do you suppose we do Mr. Fancy pants?”

Dark rolled his eyes at the insult, but he leaned forward and set his elbows on the desk. “A slow takeover. What you did before, during that one October was really ingenious. It catches them off guard, but not suspicious. After a while, they start believing nothing is wrong, and then we reveal ourselves. We say if they don’t start taking us seriously, we keep our poor hosts hostage indefinitely.”

Anti nodded as Dark was talking. He did have to admit, it was a smart plan. Also, Dark called him a genius in his little rant, so he felt inclined to agree.

Anti stood up and stabbed his knife into Darks desk, placing his hands on either side of it. He grinned down at Dark. “Sounds good. When do we start?”  
Dark ignored the knife now embedded in his desk and smiled evilly back up at Anti. “As soon as possible.”


End file.
